


Doctor

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, warning: this is very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Rope's job is to secure things, hold them in place. Lately, it's been humans. One day, she has to secure the most interesting human she's ever met





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warning:** mentions of raw and bloody wrists
> 
> This is your last chance to turn back. Close the tab. Shut down your computer. Last chance to save yourself from the weirdness and possibly mild trauma that is this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> No? You're staying? Okay, your choice. I did try to warn you

Rope didn’t know how she came to be. She didn’t know how she was born, or what she was made of. 

She only knew that she was. 

She didn’t have a name. People only ever called her “the rope”. So she called herself Rope. Just as well she didn’t have a name. Names only complicated things. Rope was simple. It said what she was and what her purpose was, which was to be a rope. 

Easy.

Rope had been used for many things by the humans. She’d been used to secure bags on the horse carts. She’d been used for kids’ games of tug-of-war. 

(That was her favourite job, gave her threads a nice stretch.)

She’d been used to provide leverage to lift heavy things. She’d even once been used to support a tree swing. But as of late, she’d been assigned one job, and one job only: hold humans in place. 

Most of the people were ladies, or at least she thought they were. She had no concept of gender. She just chose to call herself ‘she’, because to her, it sounded nicer than ‘he’ or ‘they’, and the humans that called themselves ‘she’ were generally nicer than the ‘he’s’. She hadn’t met any ‘they’s’ yet, so she couldn’t decide if ‘they’s’ were nicer than ‘she’s’, so she stuck with ‘she’. 

Rope was good at her job. When she had to secure something, she was very good at holding things in place. She didn’t have arms like the humans, but she used her thoughts to hold on as tight as she could. 

Although, she thought the humans she had to secure didn’t seem to like it very much. Many of them twisted their wrists and pulled at her, trying to get free. They often tried until their skin began to blister, and peel, and bleed. Rope wasn’t bothered by the blood. She was used to being wet.

She wanted to tell the humans that there wasn’t anything to be scared of, but she didn’t have a mouth, so she had to try to think calming thoughts to the humans. It never worked, but she kept trying. She wanted them to know she wasn’t going to hurt them; that she was just keeping them in place. 

Securing humans wasn’t Rope’s favourite job, but it was pleasant enough. Their skin was soft and squishy against her rough  material, and she liked feeling their heartbeat against her outermost threads. Their heartbeats sent a nice rhythmic pulse along those threads. It was quite soothing, even if the rhythm was quite fast.

Then one day an unusual human came to her. They looked just like the other humans that had come, but Rope knew they were very, very different. 

This human was wearing odd clothes, not meant either for a ‘he’ or a ‘she’. Rope liked that. The clothes were strange and nice at the same time. But not only were their clothes strange, they didn’t fight against the soldiers bringing them to her.

All the other humans had been fighting against the soldiers that had brought them to her. They would scream and protest, “I’m not a witch! I’m not a witch!”

This one didn’t fight. They came calmly, not saying a word. 

Usually, it took a soldier’s gun to get the humans to stay still enough for their hands to be tied. They didn’t need to use their guns on this human. They stood still, letting the soldiers wrap Rope around their hands to secure them. 

Rope noticed, as the soldiers tied the knots, that she was wrapped around this human’s wrists tighter than usual. Rope thought this human must be cleverer or stronger than other humans, if she had to be holding them so tight. 

Rope also noticed that their wrists were softer than the other humans’ wrists. She wondered if they moisturised. 

The soldiers finished tying the human up, and left them alone. They gave Rope one, small tug. Rope sighed inwardly. Even they wanted out. Why did everyone hate her? She was an inanimate object, it wasn’t her fault if humans used her in a way others considered to be a misuse. 

After the single tug, the human made no more attempts to get free. Rope became curious. They were the only human who didn’t seem opposed to being tied up. Rope had once heard someone use the word ‘kink’, and wondered if this human shared the ‘rope kink’ with the person the humans had been talking about.

Rope held tighter, hoping to appease the ‘kink’. Or at least, she tried to. Trying to hold tighter still didn’t work. She wondered if she’d live long enough to see ropes become telepathic and actually be able to tighten and loosen at will.

The human curled her fingers around a section of Rope that was stretched out straight. Rope wondered if it was because they wanted to be her friend, or their hand was just tired, or if it was for balance, or if it was just most comfortable for them to grab on. 

Humans were so complicated, especially this one. Strange clothes, strange calmness, and add to that, they had not one, but  _ two _ heartbeats. 

Rope had never met anyone with  _ two _ heartbeats. The rhythm was different to anything she’d felt before. Asymmetrical, for lack of a better word, she thought. But it was a nice asymmetricality. The beats were also slower than the other humans’ heartbeats, only occasionally speeding up momentarily before slowing down again. It was like an orchestra to her; a story told in song, where the song was this humans’ heartbeats.

She wondered what this symphony was called. She got her answer a little while later when someone came around to say hello to the human. King James, if she remembered correctly.

“I am an expert on witchcraft, Doctor,” King James declared. 

Doctor. That was a nice name. It was uncomplicated. It said what this human was, and what their purpose was, which was to be a doctor. 

Easy.

Rope hoped with every fibre of her being that she could go with Doctor once Doctor left. She didn’t ever want to say goodbye to this strange, calm, two-hearted, melodious human.

But, as Doctor was led away later in the day, Rope knew she was probably never going to get to see Doctor again. It made her sad, but there was nothing she could do, being totally inanimate, so she simply did what she did best: holding things in place.

Being a rope.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the word 'kink' wasn't used in a sexual context until 1960, more than 100 years after 'the witchfinders' was set, but i don't care. this is a crack fic and i do what i want with history.


End file.
